sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Vol. 4 Ambicje Małej Pandory
Vol. 4 Ambicje Małej Pandory (jap. プチ・パンドラの野望編 Puchi Pandora no yabō-hen) – czwarty rozdział mangi Hasło brzmi: Sailor V autorstwa Naoko Takeuchi. Streszczenie Niedzielny poranek rozpoczyna się dla Minako dość brutalnie. Mama zwala ją z łóżka. Częściowo zaspana, a częściowo wkurzona Minako niemalże wygaduje się, że jest wojowniczką. Całe szczęście, że Artemis jest jak zawsze czujny. Tymczasem w Komendzie Głównej Policji. Szefowej nie podoba się to, że w walce z przestępczością Sailor V osiąga znacznie lepsze wyniki niż jej policjanci. Po serii krzyków nakazuje Wakagiemu rozwiązanie problemu, po czym wyrzuca go z gabinetu. Szefowa, zostając sama, wyciąga duży plakat V-chan i zaczyna knuć plan jakby tu ją zwerbować do Policji. Jest jej największą fanką. Następnego dnia w szkole Mina podczas rozmowy z Hikaru, Amano i inną koleżanką dowiaduje się o nowej gwieździe. Jest nią bardzo młoda i niezwykle ładna modelka - Mała Pandora. Hikaru zwraca uwagę, że kiedyś była gwiazda Pandora, która tak nagle zniknęła. A teraz pojawia się ktoś o bardzo podobnym imieniu. To imię zmusza Minako i Artemisa do myślenia. Niedawno przecież pokonała Pandorę. W innej części miasta dwóch chłopaków ogląda plakat Małej Pandory. Akurat mija ich gwiazda i czyni z nich swoich niewolników przy pomocy „najpiękniejszego na świecie mrugnięcia”. Kilka kroków dalej namierza kolejny cel. Już ma go zniewalać, gdy okazuje się, że to Amano. Jego spojrzenie w ostatniej chwili ratuje Małą Pandorę przed niewolnikiem – maniakiem. Mała Pandora uznaje, że na koncertach zgromadziła już wystarczająco dużo niewolników i jest gotowa, żeby rzucić wyzwanie Sailor V. Zanosi na policję list. Odbiera go Wakagi, po czym od razu wyrzuca bachora. Z listu policjant dowiaduje się, gdzie Mała Pandora chce się spotkać z Sailor V. Uznaje to za wspaniałe miejsce na zasadzkę. Inni policjanci nie podzielają jego zapału. Uważają, że po co mają się wysilać, skoro i tak pojawi się tajemnicza wojowniczka, która wszystkich uratuje. Wkurzony zaczyna krzyczeć, przez co przekonuje policjantów do współpracy. W szkole, dzięki Amano, Minako dowiaduje się o całej sytuacji. Szybko kontaktuje się z szefem. Mała Pandora jest prawdopodobnie wrogiem i odpowiada za zniknięcie około 50 uczniów. Szef wydaje rozkaz: dowiedzieć się, kim dokładnie jest Mała Pandora. Jeśli to wróg – ma ją zlikwidować. Gdy Minako przybywa na miejsce spotkania, okazuje się, że Park Shiba jest już obstawiony przez mundurowych. Wejście tam jako Sailor V nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale od czego jest Magiczna Puderniczka. W ten sposób Minako wkracza do akcji jako idol nastolatek. W tym samym czasie przybywa Mała Pandora. Jednym skutecznym mrugnięciem zniewala wszystkich policjantów. Próbuje również zastosować ten trick na Minako i daje się nabrać. Idol nastolatek to kolejne przebranie Sailor V. Czas na walkę. Wróg wyjawia, że jest siostrą Pandory. Wzywa swoich niewolników do walki. Sailor V, przy pomocy kopniaków, powala część z nich tak by mieć dobre dojście do przeciwniczki. Wykorzystując moment, gdy jest odsłonięta dzięki puderniczce, atakuje Crescent Beam. Trafia i jeszcze chwilę temu piękna modelka zaczyna się rozpuszczać, wydzielając straszny smród. Tak straszny, że ludzie zaczynają się dusić. Mina używa Ulewy Księżycowej Miłości, sprowadzając deszcz i ratując wszystkim życie. Deszcz zmienia smród w przyjemny zapach. Wszyscy niewolnicy odzyskują wolność. Teraz Sailor V musi zniknąć. Zachwycona pani komendant ogląda swoją idolkę, podczas gdy Wakagi nie może przeżyć tego, że znowu tajemnicza Sailor V okazała się lepsza. Pierwsze wystąpienia |-|Postacie = * Natsuna Sakurada * Toshio Wakagi * Mała Pandora |-|Ataki = * Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower en:Vol.4 - The Ambition of Petite Pandora Kategoria:Rozdziały mangi Hasło brzmi: Sailor V